User devices (e.g. mobile communication devices, tablets, laptops, etc.) are used more and more to conduct transactions using user accounts. A user account may be provisioned on the user device thereby allowing the user device to initiate transactions (e.g. payment transactions) with transacting entities.
A user account may be associated with a transaction processing network. During provisioning of the account on the user device, the transaction processing network may perform an identification and verification process to ensure that the user requesting the account provisioning is the rightful user of the account. For example, the transaction processing network may send a security question to the user and receive an answer from the user. Accordingly, the user interaction is often required during provisioning of user accounts for improved security.
There exist accounts that are associated with more than one transaction processing networks. During provisioning of such accounts on a user device, all transaction processing networks associated with the account need to be identified so that each transaction processing network may perform their own identification and verification process. Thus, provisioning of such accounts may be burdensome on the user.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.